THe basic ocular deviations of conscious primates eill be determined by photographs. These will be compared to their positions under general anesthesia both before and after the injection of succinyldicholine. Dose response curves in relation to serum cholinesterase activity will be determined. The effect of other depolarizing and non-depolarizing nicotinic antagonists will be evaluated. The effect of ocular muscle surgery on these responses will be determined.